Algo Pasó en la Base Aérea de Deimon
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: <html><head></head>Unsui recuerda la noche en que su hermano menor, Agon, cambió drásticamente, unos meses antes de morir. Agon x Hiruma</html>


**Renuncia:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Notas de autora:** AgonHiru de terror para Octubre :V –se esconde para que no la maten- Seee, ya sé que anduve desaparecida de acá, pero espero que les guste y que no haya quedado muy OOC ._. Recuerden visitar el canal de Dross Rotzank y suscribirse :D

**Algo Pasó en la Base Aérea de Deimon**

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror XXIII", de Dross Rotzank.

Unsui recuerda la noche en que su hermano menor, Agon, cambió drásticamente, unos meses antes de morir.

Agon x Hiruma

**Algo Pasó en la Base Aérea de Deimon**

Era las 4 de la mañana en el país del sol naciente, y la oscuridad aún reinaba sobre esas aguas cristalinas que rodeaban la escasa tierra de su propiedad. El ambiente estaba tranquilo afuera, pero dentro de esa casa pequeña, modesta y escondida entre árboles, había un silencio total que podía llegar a sentirse bastante perturbador. Su dueño, un ex militar que sirvió gran parte de su vida a la nación y que ahora, estaba a pocos años de ingresar a los temibles 60: la edad de la decrepitud, las memorias y los tormentos en soledad.

Unsui Kongo siempre fue un sujeto de carácter sumiso, según muchas personas. Nunca le gustó hacer verdadero daño en batalla, por lo que se incorporó más a despliegues de emergencia, como accidentes o desastres naturales, que a la misma guerra. Sus padres estaban satisfechos pero sus ojos caían todo el tiempo en su gemelo menor, Agon, quien era lo contrario. Unsui no era dado a discutir con él, ni a cuestionarlo, aunque las obvias diferencias entre ambos gemelos provocaba conflictos cada vez más seguidos.

Para empezar, el físico de Agon era más agraciado que el suyo, pese, repito, a ser gemelos. La condición atlética del menor de los Kongo era impresionante, los profesores podían ver a Agon correr, saltar, brincar, practicar cualquier deporte o lo que sea. El chico simplemente no se cansaba. Además, tenía ese magnetismo que tanto les encantaba a las mujeres. No sorprendió a nadie verlo convertirse en un adolescente rebelde, prepotente y cretino que se metía en peleas de todo tipo con tal de probar su fuerza natural.

…_Y entonces, cuando Agon se vio a sí mismo como alguien invencible, empezó a ver a todos como meras basuras… incluso a sus padres y a su hermano mayor…_

A pesar de todo esto, de que Agon lo catalogara como un patético sentimental, Unsui quería mucho a su hermano. Intentaba portarse como un ejemplo a seguir aunque Agon ya tuviera su propio camino forjado. Las personas que los rodeaban podían comprobar que el famoso lazo de los gemelos existía al ver que ellos nunca se separaban, por muchos desacuerdos o peleas que sostuvieran. Fueron al mismo salón, practicaron futbol americano en el mismo equipo, y hasta salían de vacaciones juntos. Era algo que hacían sin mucho escándalo, o cuando Agon no encontraba con quien más perder el tiempo.

Para cuando los hermanos Kongo se disponían a elegir el siguiente paso a su futuro, el lazo de hermandad volvió a coincidir: ambos escogieron su destino estaba en la milicia. Mientras Unsui se especializó como médico, Agon tomó el rumbo bélico, cosa que los obligó a separarse un tiempo cuando tuvieron que ser enviados a bases diferentes.

…_Siete años después volvieron a encontrarse, y las diferencias entre ellos se enfatizaron…_

Ambos tenían 27 años cuando se reencontraron en la famosa base aérea de Deimon, situado en el interior de Hokkaido, designado así desde los últimos años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Unsui se había deshecho de todo su cabello, cosa que le dio un aire más serio. Agon, por su lado, seguía manteniéndose rebelde luciendo unas gruesas rastas de color morado que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Su comportamiento agresivo pero eficiente le permitió hacer casi cualquier cosa en sus años de servicio. El encuentro no fue muy emotivo, pero sí reconfortable para Unsui al ver que su hermanito logró aprender a moderar su crueldad un poco y se dejaba abrazar unos dos minutos sin portarse como el cretino de siempre.

Lo que siguió corresponde a un par de años aburridos, sin nada interesante para registrar. Unsui se dedicaba a eso justo ahora; pero cuando sus padres murieron, ambos gemelos percibieron que algo había cambiado en sus vidas. Ninguno era cercano a ellos, sí, por eso no les molestó mucho que el tiempo se los llevara lentamente. La situación promovió que sus superiores les dieran un año libre para arreglar detalles, y después de concluir el velorio, ambos optaron por relajarse un poco. Con el pasar de los días, el mayor pudo apreciar el carácter sombrío que su hermano había adoptado, esa mirada llena de asco que ponía cuando veía a alguien que era, bajo sus propias palabras, insignificante ante él.

…_Tal vez por eso es que Unsui jamás se imaginó que ese tipo lo cambiaría, para bien o para mal…_

Les quedaba solo un mes para regresar a Deimon. En una noche de sábado, los hermanos Kongo decidieron ir a una fiesta bastante esperada en la ciudad de Naga, donde ellos se habían criado. La organizaba una tal Mamori, hija de un empresario conocido en Tokyo, para celebrar su graduación de la prestigiosa universidad de Saikyodai. Unsui recordaría días después que ella estudió en la misma secundaria que ellos, y por eso les había invitado. Agon, como siempre, intentó conseguir a una compañía envidiable para él solo, pero se notaba que no le ponía ni un poco de empeño. Las chicas de ahí eran aburridas, o muy usadas, o muy puritanas. Ninguna parecía ser un reto que emocionara a su hermano. Unsui nunca se enteró de qué forma Agon se topó con Hiruma Youichi porque se había concentrado mucho en conocer a la anfitriona del evento, pero con sólo verlo sentía algo raro. Algo perturbador. ¿Y cómo no reaccionar así ante el llamado "Demonio de Tokyo"? No era sólo el cabello encrespado y rubio, con ojos alargados, de pupilas azules muy pequeñas, los colmillos por dientes normales o las garras afiladas que ese tipo poseía. No. Ese sobrenombre se lo había ganado a pulso con su forma de ser. Agon no le contó gran cosa de él, y el mayor tampoco estaba interesado en tratarlo. Más bien, los rumores se encargaron de decirle todo lo necesario. Hiruma era alguien que amenazaba, sobornaba, lastimaba y sí, promovía la esclavitud como si fuera algo legal. Un completo delincuente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba libre? Quién sabe, pero esa libreta de amenazas que tenía bajo su poder era la clave. Agon sólo le dijo que él mismo le había prestado su ayuda.

Para el momento en que ambos volvieron a Deimon, la relación entre Agon y Hiruma había evolucionado. No sólo eran amantes, Unsui lo supo durante la primera visita del rubio a la base. Algo se percibía de ellos. No eran corazones o ambientes rosados que los típicos enamorados desbordan en las telenovelas de la tarde. Para nada. De hecho, ese par se trataban con insultos, golpes, amenazas incluso.

…_Era algo más parecido al entendimiento mutuo…_

Agon aceptaba a Hiruma, y Hiruma aceptaba a Agon, tal cual eran. Con virtudes, errores y fantasías oscuras de por medio. Unsui vio sorprendido que la relación de ese par duró más de nueve años. Por desgracia, la noticia menos esperada llegó una hermosa mañana en la que Agon fue designado a labores de vigilancia nocturna.

"_**Hiruma fue asesinado",**_ le dijo, _**"Encontraron su cuerpo en un terreno baldío ayer, en la madrugada"**_, explicó con una actitud fría, y la voz más neutral que jamás hubiera escuchado de su parte.

…_Ese día, una parte de Agon Kongo se quedó encerrado en ese ataúd, a lado de Hiruma Yoichi…_

A pesar de que se involucró la policía, los amigos íntimos de Hiruma, e incluso, los superiores de la base; nada dio resultado. El caso quedó como un misterio que poco recordarían en el futuro gracias a que lograron ver el estado final de la víctima:

"**Mutilado, con la cabeza hecha añicos. Irreconocible a la vista".**

A Unsui le costó mucho trabajo aceptar que Agon no quería ayuda, no quería comprensión, no quería mirar a nadie más. Agon se volvió más cruel y malvado que antes; pero en cierto modo también, en alguien más huraño y solitario.

Si Unsui se hubiera enterado de lo que iba a suceder varios años después, se hubiera esforzado en evitar que su hermano se transformara de esa forma, dejando el nombre de Hiruma enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, en lo más oscuro de su alma. Si hubiera…

_...Pero el "hubiera" no existe…_

La decadencia de su hermano comenzó una noche en que ambos debían cubrir el turno de vigilancia nocturna. Su hermano había ingresado a un perro bastante bravo llamado Cerberus, el cual Hiruma crió desde que era un cachorro bajo la regla de "sobrevive por tu cuenta". Según él, Cerberus estaba pegado a su fallecido amante porque sólo así podía conseguir comida y tenía un carácter tan fuerte como el suyo. Ya era costumbre ver que Cerberus se montaba en la parte trasera de esa camioneta que usaban para recorrer la base, aguantando el frío como si fuera de acero, adoptando ese gesto de "imperturbablemente demoníaco", según Agon, y se quedó ahí mientras los hermanos conversaban de cualquier cosa. A Unsui se le hizo más difícil sacarle plática al menor luego de lo ocurrido, pero el aburrimiento ayudaba mucho, hasta que levantó la cara y vio ese algo extraño que no encajaba en el conocido cuadro.

Muy en el interior del espeso bosque que rodea la base, se hallaba un hospital viejo, sucio y obviamente, abandonado. Un lugar que se lucía aterrador para cualquiera (menos, para el insensible de su hermano), y desde ahí, se podía ver una pequeña luz resaltando entre la penumbra. Era algo llamativo que estaba fuera de lugar pues no sólo era el brillo que corresponde a un solo foco, sino que una habitación completa estaba iluminada. Ambos se miraron extrañados, cosas así no ocurrían a menudo. y por un momento, Agon dio una teoría bastante acertada:

"_**Seguro es un mocoso estúpido".**_ Unsui prefería que no fuera el caso, después de todo, los militares de alto rango eran los únicos que tenían familias establecidas dentro de la base, y no se tomaban muy bien el que les dijeran que sus hijos hacían travesuras en lugares inaccesibles de la base. En fin, no les quedaba de otra más que entrar y verificarlo solos. Lo primero que vieron fue un largo pasillo oscuro, con las paredes ennegrecidas y el silencio más denso. Con sus linternas se desplazaron hasta llegar al punto en el que vieron la luz desde afuera. Fue una sorpresa encontrar que el cuarto era un simple baño, y que la iluminación pertenecía a un foco sucio que colgaba de un cable en mal estado. Agon trató de encender las lámparas de las habitaciones siguientes, pero no consiguió nada. Al parecer, ese era el único lugar con un mínimo de corriente eléctrica:

"_**Raro",**_ soltó él, y tras apagar el foco, se retiraron. El asunto quedó en el olvido por un buen rato mientras volvían a la camioneta y se disponían a revisar otros puntos.

Sin embargo, por ahí de las 3 de la mañana, cuando pasaban cerca del hospital abandonado, presenciaron otro descubrimiento. Había otra luz encendida, esta vez la podían notar con más fuerza al venir de una habitación más grande, y parecía estar en el segundo piso (distinto del anterior, que encontraron en el primer nivel). Agon bufó en ese momento, soltó un par de maldiciones y tras una breve conversación, decidieron entrar para ver lo que pasaba:

"_**Si encuentro a ese mocoso, le romperé el cuello"**_, escuchó, y no pudo evitar regañarlo. Unsui se permitió recordarle las consecuencias de una falta así, y Agon, fastidiado, se limitó a cambiar el castigo mortal por un sencillo brazo roto, ganándose un suspiro agotado de su parte. Ingresaron de nuevo al edificio, con el olor del polvo y mugre saturando sus narices. Subieron por las escaleras, buscaron, esforzándose por escuchar risas o voces, lo que fuera; pero nada. Sólo oían a Cerberus jadeando ansioso. Tras unos minutos se toparon con el lugar, pegaron un golpe para abrir la puerta y verificaron que era un sitio de mayor tamaño: un salón. Entraron y revisaron con cuidado pero no hallaron nada raro, no había nadie. Así que se reunieron y discutieron:

"_**¿Abrimos un reporte?", **_le preguntó él, consternado:

"_**No, déjalo así",**_ le respondió Agon muy molesto, quería evitarse papeleo innecesario. En ese momento, a Unsui no se le cruzó nada más por la cabeza. Aceptó la idea de su hermano y apagó la luz para retirarse; pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, lo notaron. Abrumado, confundido, y más que nada, furioso, Agon se dio media vuelta y rugió:

"_**¿Quién anda ahí?",**_ Unsui hizo lo propio. Recuerda que, incluso, alumbró el pasillo con la linterna, notando la luz que cruzaba a través de otra puerta. Se acercaron corriendo para evitar que el estúpido bromista se escapara, abrieron esa puerta con violencia y…nada. Unsui se sintió frustrado, el frío que eso le provocó aún seguía presente en sus memorias, y sólo hizo la sugerencia de separarse para buscar de nuevo. Entonces, Agon se va por el pasillo hacia el oeste, mientras que él se toma la dirección del este. Se alejaron tanto que apenas escuchaba sus pasos y el trote de Cerberus. Justo en esos instantes, algo se sintió a través del piso. Unsui no pudo definir qué hasta que él mismo lo escuchó, las puertas de un elevador abriéndose, y se preguntó si ese sitio no estaba del todo abandonado. Quizás los superiores habían mandado a revisar que las instalaciones eléctricas funcionaban aún para reutilizar el edificio. Quién sabe. Él sólo pudo ver a su hermano de pie, frente al elevador, iluminándolo con la linterna.

…_Y los minutos pasaron mientras Unsui se acercaba hacia él, corriendo…_

Y Agon se petrificó, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, en silencio, pálido, en contraste a su piel morena. Cerberus, ese perro duro de controlar, empezó a chillar como un cachorrito girando sobre sus patas y tratando de alejarse del elevador, completamente desesperado. Unsui no entendió el motivo de esto, a pesar de que él también veía el cubículo vacío. Nunca entendió nada, por mucho que lo pensara. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sacudir a su hermano, llamándolo, su actitud lo tenía confundido:

"_**Agon, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡¿qué te pasa?!",**_ sus propias palabras quedaron grabadas con fuego en su mente y en su lengua. Entonces, ese nombre que no había vuelto a pronunciar en años se escapó de sus labios:

"_**Hiruma…",**_ y el aparato volvió a llamar su atención cuando las puertas se cerraron para regresar por donde vino. Tan rápido y sorpresivo como llegó. Unsui escuchó el ruido alejarse, y se concentró en su hermano. Logró arrastrar a Agon fuera del edificio, y al perro tuvo que sujetarlo con mucha fuerza pues no se dejaba guiar. Sentó al menor en el suelo, prendiendo las luces del vehículo en dirección al hospital, por si acaso. Vio abrumado la forma en que Cerberus se echaba frente al intenso brillo, buscando ignorar el hospital, gimiendo.

Lo que Unsui vio lo atormentó durante los siguientes días. Agon, su hermano duro, insensible, cretino, de carácter indomable, estaba en el suelo llorando, abrazando sus propias piernas en una escena triste, pidiéndole regresar a la base en una exclamación lastimera. Aún ahora le era imposible creer en lo que sus ojos vieron con claridad.

Unsui, ya viejo, con casi sesenta años de vida, recuerda con dolor y tristeza al Agon que volvió con él esa noche. El Agon muerto en vida, el que había decidido quedarse en el mundo para recordar a su apreciable Hiruma, ese Agon que los demás soldados recuerdan con lástima.

Unsui, ya viejo y sólo, recuerda a Agon pegándose un tiro tres meses después de aquella noche, sin intercambiar palabras o despedirse de él.

…_Unsui, ya viejo y acabado, sólo podía decir que aquella noche, algo pasó en la base aérea de Deimon…._

**Fin.**


End file.
